A spell gone Wrong: Delena Fanfiction
by boredandantisocial
Summary: Elena is enjoying college with her best friends by her side but one drunken girl's night leads to a spell gone wrong in which Elena is transported back in time, to 1864 where she meets a human Damon, changing everything forever. The story alternates from Elena in past, and life in 1864 and Damon from the present where he is fighting to get Elena back. (after 4x23 finale)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for checking out my story. I love you for it. Just remember, I'm not a professional author, it will probably have mistakes and this story is completely for fun! Favourite, Follow or Review if you like it!**

Elena was rushing back to her dorm room, where Bonnie and Caroline were waiting. It would be a girl's night in, which she desperately needed. College life was crazy busy, stressful and her personal life was just as busy. As she walked, she carried her bag over her shoulder; it was filled with books from all of her classes, though of course it wasn't heavy to a vampire. Her tall boots tapped on the cold concrete floor, there weren't many people around and the noise echoed in the hall. Elena loved college, she loved the freedom and she loved meeting new people. After all her years in Mystic Falls, college was a nice change. Lots of kids looked forward to it, the college experience; it was supposed to be an important milestone in almost everyone's life. Except hers she thought, a bit glumly. It wasn't really important, because it wasn't likely she was getting a job and it was even possible she'd be back in a few hundred years anyway. She sighed. She hated feeling sorry for herself; she knew she was lucky to be living… even if she was dead.

Elena decided that the best solution was to call Damon; he always made her feel better about being a vampire. The thought of him turned up the corners of her mouth and as she still had a few more minutes before she would arrive, so she dialed his number. They'd been having some problems lately but she was ready to put it behind them. Elena loved him but she hardly ever got to see him anymore, he was constantly making excuses and it made things difficult. "Yeah?" Damon answered in rough tone. "Hey, it's me." Elena said. "Hey" he said slowly, his tone softening. She paused. "I'm just heading back to dorm, Caroline, Bonnie are having a girl's night." "Sounds fun, wish I could be there." He replied slyly. Elena half smiled. "Speaking of that, can you come visit me this weekend? We can get Chinese takeout, maybe you could stay over." Elena said the last part in in a slightly suggestive tone. There was a long pause. "You how much I want to. But I have a lot of work do to here Elena, Sheriff Forbes has been having problems with at least two vampires near Mystic Falls. She needs vamp instincts to lead her to them." Elena frowned. This sounded way too much like ANOTHER excuse not to come. She felt a bit of a pang in her heart. "But… I miss you." Elena said softly. "I miss you too." With this comment he definitely sounded sincere. "I just can't come down this weekend." Elena knew he had his job of taking care of Jeremy and holding down the fort in mystic falls but she was tired of his excuses. "You know what? Just forget it. Goodbye Damon." "Elena-wait" he pleaded. She hung up. She closed her phone and pulled out her key to unlock the door, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She loved Damon but right now she just couldn't deal with him.

"Elena, there you are!" said Caroline loudly. "We've been waiting for you!" She sat on her pink and blue comforter, holding up two unopened bottles of vodka, her usually perfect curls were frazzled. "Thank god, now we can finally start drinking." She giggled. Bonnie looked amused at Caroline's excitement, smiling as well. Elena smiled back at them; she loved her two best friends to death and technically after death since they were all dead. Two vampires and one half dead witch, they were an interesting crew. "Tough day, Care?" Elena asked her. "The toughest." she replied. "Professor Gates gave us 20,000 word essay for Monday on ancient languages and- " She put her hands up in the air, exasperated and sighed. "Urgh. You know what? I'm over it! Let's get the party started, bring on the vodka!"

Soon they were all settled on Caroline's bed which had the best angle to the TV, a graduation gift from her mom. After a few minutes, Bonnie tired of flipping through channels and stopped at the bachelor. "Oh I haven't seen this one yet!" giggled Caroline. Elena leaned over to the side table next to the bed, and grabbed her red nail polish. She pulled the brush out of the bottle and began to apply it to her nails while Bonnie and Caroline intently watched the screen, rooting for their favourites. She wasn't really paying attention to the show but thinking about Damon instead. Maybe they weren't destined to work out, she thought. The thought put a lump in Elena's throat.

After an hour or so when the program was finished, Bonnie switched the TV off. Bonnie asked hesitantly "So Elena, how's Damon?"Perhaps she could see that Elena was a bit down. She was still a bit hesitant over their relationship but so were all of Elena's friends but Bonnie was the kind of loyal friend that would support her no matter what. Elena sighed. "Not so great recently. I don't know why but we never see each other anymore, I don't know why he won't just come and visit." "You know how busy he is Elena, I'm sure everything will be fine." "Well what about you miss Bonnie Bennett, any boys catch your eye recently?" Elena asked sassily, changing the Bonnie and Jeremy hadn't been on speaking terms all summer, she wondered if Bonnie had moved on. "Well, I guess there's one guy, his name's Travis…" Bonnie stopped and elegantly got up from the bed. "Ok, I think we've had enough of all that- we need a distraction. This is girl's night, not guy's night." She got up stretching her tan legs and moved over to Elena's bed. "Aw…" Caroline sighed. "It was just getting good, I want to know about Travis." She pouted. Elena knew why Bonnie wanted to change the subject, the love life of a living/dead witch was complicated. She immediately regretted asking her.

"I have a better idea of what to do." Bonnie replied smoothly. "I've been learning some new spells and-" Elena cut her off quickly. "Bonnie, do I need to remind you what happened with that last time? Expression? What it did to you?" her voice broke slightly on the last syllable. Even if Bonnie was talking to them and hanging out, her life wasn't normal. Because of the events of graduation, Bonnie was in between the veil and the normal world. She came and went but she was also in both places at once. That's why she had decided against actually doing college, at least until things settled down. Elena didn't like to think about it much. But for now Bonnie was with them, living in an apartment off campus. "I know, Elena." She smiled a grim but sympathetic smile. "But on the otherside, I've been learning a lot of new things…from Emily and my Grams! I know I can trust them." Elena looked over to Caroline who looked unconvinced. "Bonnie…" she said, her voice trembled slightly. "Are you sure this is safe?" "Positive!" said Bonnie giddily. "Fine, " said Caroline. "But I'll need another drink before we get started." She picked the vodka up and downed the remained liquid. Elena was feeling uneasy but she trusted Bonnie. She knew she wouldn't let things get out of control again. "Ok, so this spell… I think you're really going to like it Caroline." She paused and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "Since you're studying ancient history and all." Caroline and Elena were both confused. "What?" they said together. "Ok, so Emily taught me this spell that makes you be able to see a bit of the past from someone else's point of view." Bonnie said quickly. "We all have to concentrate on Emily's presence, I'll chant the spell and then we will be able to witness in our own eyes a few minutes of her life in 1864. Cool right?" Caroline looked less frightened. "Ok… I guess it sounds fine" Elena said softly. Her eyes met Bonnie's. "Ok, great." She said. "Let's get started."

The girls sat down on the dorm floor, in more or less in the form of a triangle. Bonnie's hands stretched out to Caroline and Elena. She squeezed Elena's hand tightly, her dark fingers around Elena's pale ones. "Close your eyes" she commanded. Elena did as she was told and as the room went dark, she began to chant in a hushed silky tone. "Alla May , me encanta, soy Emily del potro si englisias dalana cote me souvenir. Boalla Kay, Meano Del porrana, Boalla Kay, Meano Del porrana." She was almost done; Elena's palms were just starting to perspire when the group was interrupted by a sharp "Bring! Bring!" Elena blushed; she had forgotten to turn her phone off. Luckily it seemed that Bonnie was still in a deep trance from the magic but Caroline wasn't. "Elena! Put it away! It might screw things up!"her blue eyes flashing. Elena reached deep into her jean pocket to pull her phone out. It was Damon. She couldn't help but answer it. "Damon, this isn't a good time; can you call me back tomorrow?" she whispered as to not disturb Bonnie. Before he even had a chance to answer everything else happened at once. Bonnie finished the spell, her eyes flashing open, the next thing Elena knew she felt a sharp pain all over her body, something she had never felt before. It felt like her body was snapping. She screamed out, high and shrill and then the world was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate everyone who has followed/favourite or said nice things! This is the second chapter, it's really short. It's what's happening with Damon. The next one we will find out what has happened with Elena! I hope you like it. Again, remember I'm not a professional author and this story is completely for fun.**

"Elena!" Damon shouted. "Elena!" her scream of agony echoed in his head. For a split second he could make out Caroline and Bonnie in the background. "Elena?" "What the hell happened, Bonnie?" shouted Caroline. "You said this was safe!" What had happened to Elena? Damon was beginning to panic. "Bonnie?! Caroline!" he shouted but the phone seemed to be dead.

_"Bonnie!" Caroline's face was covered in her tears. Bonnie was shocked and confused. "Something must have gone wrong… that was not the spell… I learned." She said, still stunned. "The cellphone..." She thought back to the moment when she had opened her eyes, just in time to witness Elena in pure agony for a few seconds before disappearing into thin air. "Bonnie…is Elena…dead?" Caroline's voice broke on the last word. But Bonnie's reply was worse. "I…I don't know."_

Damon paced for a few minutes in front of the fireplace. What the hell had happened? Was it an elaborate girl's night prank, Elena taking revenge, for him not coming up that weekend? No he decided, it wasn't something she would do. He had wanted to go see her so badly, he had wanted nothing more than to see his girl. But she was young and he didn't want her to miss out on any part of her college life because of him. He and Stefan had messed up her life enough, he thought bitterly. A wave of self-hatred came over him but he pushed away. It wasn't the time.

He had just wanted her to enjoy herself, he thought. Do to well in school, spend time with her friends and maybe even meet someone new. The last part hurt him. It was painful to even to think about, Damon couldn't imagine life without her. He wouldn't hold her back though, he couldn't.

So that was why if anything at all bad happened to Elena, there would be consequences. He stopped pacing; he pushed the smooth black hair from his eyes and came to the decision that no matter what, he needed to know if she was okay. With a rush of vampire speed he headed for his camaro, pulling out of the driveway with the squeak of tires on pavement and hit the highway.

The college was about 3 and a half hours away. He sped through the traffic like there was no tomorrow, which there wouldn't be if something terrible had happened to Elena.


End file.
